Rhea (Fire Emblem)
|-| Rhea = |-| Seiros = |-| The Immaculate One = |-| True Form = Summary Rhea is a character appearing in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She is the current archbishop of the Church of Seiros, who has been serving since Jeralt's days in the knighthood. She connects with people like a calm, affectionate mother, but dispenses strict judgement upon enemies of the Church. In truth, she is actually Seiros, a Nabatean descended from Sothis herself who was later revered as a saint. Her draconic form was also a legendary figure in the Church's history known as The Immaculate One. After Nemesis's death at her hands in Imperial Year 91, she went on to found the Church of Seiros and secretly lead it for 1000 years in order to protect the few survivors of her kind and to advance her own interests. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, possibly Low 6-B | At least 7-A, possibly Low 6-B Name: Rhea, Seiros, Immaculate One Origin: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Gender: Female Age: Over 1041 years old Classification: Nabatean, Crest-Bearer, Dragon, Saint, Archbishop of the Church of Seiros, Leader of the Knights of Seiros Powers and Abilities: |-| Pre-Timeskip = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Magic, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts (Has proficiency in brawling), Acrobatics, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Lightning, Holy, and Light), Healing, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction (Can lower her opponent ability to dodge. Can reduce the damage of enemy gambits by 75% via Commander skill. Halves damage from monster-units), Summoning (Can summon a Battalion to aid her), Power Bestowal (Via Retribution and by transfusing her blood), Limited Power Nullification and Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Nullifies instant death effects as well as status effects and movement effects via the Commander skill) |-| Immaculate One = Same as before, Transformation (Can transform into a dragon), Large Size (Type 0), Flight, Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Berserk Mode / Pseudo-Transformation (Can involuntarily enter a berserk mode to enter her true form which grants many unique powers), Natural Weaponry (via claws), Limited Damage Reduction (Via Miracle and Ancient Dragonskin), Empowerment, Forcefield Creation, Limited Power Nullification (Via Vital Defense and Ancient Dragonskin), Durability Negation (Aurora Breath and Hoarfrost), Status Effect Inducement (Via Aurora Breath), Healing (Via Hoarfrost and Divine Dragon Horn), Statistics Amplification, Minor Magic Negation (Via Magic Bind), Limited Transmutation (Can transform those who were gifted with her blood into White Beasts), Limited Madness Manipulation (Can cause anyone who has had her blood transfused into them to go berserk and fight for her) |-| White Beasts = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Large Size (Type 0), Berserk Mode, Natural Weaponry (Via claws), Magic, Breath Attack, Statistics Reduction (Via Seal Strength, Seal Magic and Light Breath), Forcefield Creation, Limited Damage Reduction (Via Miracle), Statistics Amplification (Via Armored Blow and Minor Crests of Seiros) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level, possibly Small Country level+ (Fought, defeated, and killed Nemesis in the past) | At least Mountain level, possibly Small Country level+ (Can overpower and destroy the Javelins of Light. Was stated to be a threat to the entirety of Fodlan and was claimed to be able to destroy the continent overtime), can ignore durability via Aurora Breath and Hoarfrost Speed: At least Superhuman movement speed with at least Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Comparable to a Sothis Fused Byleth) | At least Superhuman movement speed with at least Massively Hypersonic combat speed Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class, possibly Small Country Class+ | At least Mountain Class, possibly Small Country Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level, possibly Small Country level+ (Comparable to her Attacking Power) | At least Mountain level, possibly Small Country level+ (Can tank several point blank Javelins of Light and come out alive), higher with Dragon Scale Wall Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with Sword of Seiros, tens of meters with magic, though she can retaliate from any distance via the Counterattack ability | Extended melee range via size, Tens of meters with attacks Standard Equipment: Sword of Seiros and Shield of Seiros | Crest Stone of Seiros and Real Seiros Crest Stone Intelligence: Gifted (Lead the Church of Seiros as the Archbishop for a millenium. Demonstrates high reasoning ability, can master concepts with few repetitions, and displays high performance capability in intellectual, creative, or specific academic fields) Weaknesses: Her magic and gambits have limited uses per battle. She is not very stable mentally. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Weapons/Battalions/Gambits= Weapons: * Sword of Seiros: The Sword of Seiros is a sacred relic belonging to the Church of Seiros. On top of providing passive healing over time like most sacred relics do, it can heal the user further by 50% of the damage they deal with it. Its healing over time is boosted for someone with a Crest of Seiros. * Shield of Seiros: A sacred shield linked to the Crest of Seiros. Halves monster damage. Restores HP each turn, which is increased for someone with a Crest of Seiros. * Crest Stone of Seiros: The Crest Stone of Seiros is a Crest Stone weapon that debuted in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. It is the main method of attack used by the Immaculate One as it appears in the Crimson Flower campaign. It is a strong attack that also boasts a larger than average attack range. * Real Seiros Crest Stone: The Real Seiros Crest Stone is a Crest Stone weapon that debuted in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. It is the main method of attack used by the Immaculate One as it appears in the Silver Snow campaign. It is an incredibly strong attack that also boasts a massive attack range. It is superior to the normal Crest Stone of Seiros in every way, but can only be used if the Immaculate One is going berserk. Battalions: * Indech Sword Fighters Lv5: It provides 8+ Physical Attack, -2 Magic Attack, 20+ Hit Rate, 10+ Crit, 4+ Def and 10+ Charm. The associating Gambit for this battalion is Retribution. Gambits: * Retribution: A support gambit that allows a group of allies to counterattack regardless of the enemy's range for five turns. This gambit can only be used twice per battle. |-|Abilities/Skills= Rhea/Seiros Abilities/Skills: * Charm: Adjacent allies inflict +3 damage in combat. * Commander: Reduces damage from enemy gambits by 75%; Nullifies instant death effects, status effects, and movement effects. * Counterattack: Enables unit to counterattack regardless of distance to attacker by summoning a lightning bolt that deals the same damage they normally would have dealt with their current weapon or spell. * Faith Lv5: When wielding white magic, +10 Hit, +20 Avoid, +10 Dodge. * Heartseeker: Reduces the Avoid of all adjacent enemies by 20. * Sacred Power: Adjacent allies deal 3 extra damage and take 3 less damage during combat. * Sword Prowess Lv5: When wielding a sword, +10 Hit, +20 Avoid, +10 Dodge. * Terrain Resistance: Nullifies damage from terrain. * Vantage: If HP is half or less, always strike first, even when attacked. Immaculate One Abilities/Skills: * Ancient Dragonskin: Halves all damage taken, negates some abilities and combat arts, and prevents unit from being moved. * Ancient Dragon Wrath: Calculates damage using the lower of the foe's Prt or Rsl. * Charm: Allies within 1 space inflict +3 damage in combat. * Counterattack: Enables unit to counterattack regardless of distance to attacker. * Death Blow: Grants Str +6 when the unit initiates an attack. * Defiant Strength: At start of turn, if unit's HP is ≤ 25%, Grants Strength +8. This ability is only active if the Immaculate One is going berserk. * Dragon-Scale Wall: This barrier is a special force that surrounds the Immaculate One, granting her enhanced survivability by reducing damage dealt to her by 70%, as well as activating multiple extra abilities while it is present. The barrier can be disabled if each of its nine pieces is damaged twice. Damage received from a gambit or an especially effective attack will destroy each piece in one shot. ** Divine Dragon Horn: Unit recovers 100% of HP at the start of each turn if a White Beast is within 10 spaces. This ability is only active if the Immaculate One is going berserk. ** Giant Wings: Grants Avo +30 against sword, lance, or axe users. ** Vital Defense: Linked exclusively to monster barriers, it completely protects its user from all critical hits. * Magic Bind: If unit lands a hit, targeted foe is unable to use magic for 1 turn. * Miracle: If an enemy's attack would otherwise kill the user, this ability has a chance to reduce the damage to leave the user with 1 HP. As pre-timeskip Rhea, this chance is 26%. As Seiros, this chance is 32%. This ability cannot activate if the user currently has 1 HP. * Sacred Power: Adjacent allies deal 3 extra damage and take 3 less damage during combat. * Surging Light: Allows unit to perform a Staggering Blow without charging it beforehand. This ability is only active if the Immaculate One is going berserk. * Vantage: If HP is half or less, always strike first, even when attacked. This ability is only active if the Immaculate One is going berserk. * Wrath: If HP is half or less, +50 critical rate is granted, but only when counter-attacking an enemy. * Roar: The Immaculate One roars, granting permanent stat bonuses to any of her golems currently on the field, which eventually maxes out at +10 to every stat. It has a 3 turn cooldown and activates automatically without needing to spend a turn. It cannot be used if the Immaculate One is going berserk. * Berserk Mode: If the Immaculate One loses control of her power, she will further transform into her truest form and go into an unbridled rage. She becomes more powerful and gains many abilities. ** If the Immaculate One goes berserk, then anyone who has had her blood transfused into them will also go berserk and fight for her. Those with a particularly high concentration of her blood will also transform into a White Beast. Staggering Blows: * Aurora Breath: Associated with the the Immaculate One as it appears in Crimson Flower, it is an enormous, tremendously powerful attack that affects targets all around it, and also rattles them. It will also completely restore the Immaculate One's barrier if it hasn't been completely destroyed. * Hoarfrost: Associated with the the Immaculate One as it appears in the Silver Snow campaign, it is a long-ranged, powerful attack that ignores all target's defenses, and can also restore HP to units of the same affiliation as the user. When used, it rains down damaging light beams from the sky in a large area, and will also completely restore the Immaculate One's barrier if it hasn't been completely destroyed. It can only be used if the Immaculate One is going berserk. White Beast Abilities/Skills: * Seal Strength: If unit damages foe during combat, foe suffers Strength -6 for 1 turn after combat * Seal Magic: If unit damages foe during combat, foe suffers Magic -6 for 1 turn after combat * Barrier: This barrier is a special force that surrounds all monsters, granting the White Beast enhanced survivability by reducing damage dealt to her by 50%, as well as various abilities while they are present. This barrier can be disabled in one blow when receiving a gambit or effective special attack. ** Giant Wings: Grants Avo +30 against sword, lance, or axe users. * Armored Blow: If unit initiates combat, grants Def +6 during combat. * Miracle: If an enemy's attack would otherwise kill the user, this ability has a chance to reduce the damage to leave the user with 1 HP. As the Immaculate One, this chance is 51%. This ability cannot activate if the user currently has 1 HP. This ability is only active if the Immaculate One is going berserk. Staggering Blow: * Light Breath: Associated with the White Beasts, it is a wide-ranged magical attack that reduces any affected targets' strength. It will also completely restore the White Beast' barriers if it hasn't been completely destroyed. Note: Rattled is a status condition that reduces movement to zero and prevents the unit from taking advantage of any equipped battalions. Rattled also decreases Hit Rate by 12, Critical Rate by 2, Attack Speed by 4, Protection by 3, Resilience by 3, and Avoid by 6. |-|Magic= Reason Magic * Black Magic ** Fire: Basic fire magic. Magic used to attack with fire. ** Bolganone: Advanced wind magic. Superior magic used to attack with wind. ** Ragnarok: The highest tier of Fire magic. Effective against Flying foes. ** Agnea’s Arrow: The most powerful form of black magic. A sweltering flame that reduces all to ash. Faith Magic Type * White Magic ** Heal: Basic Light Magic. Heals an adjacent ally. ** Recover: Intermediate Light Magic. Greatly heals an adjacent ally. ** Nosferatu: Basic Light Attack Magic. Recovers HP equal to 50% of the damage dealt. |-|Crests= Crests (紋章 Monshō) are a game mechanic introduced in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. They serve as combat enhancements that empower the wielder of one special properties in battle. These can range from damage increase to attacks or reservation of spell usage. Crests are fixed to specific characters and cannot be removed. Their effects act as passive Skills that activate randomly, activating it more often if they have a Major crest or occasionally if it is a Minor crest. Rhea is confirmed to have only one Crest:- * Crest of Seiros: It is the crest that Seiros has before it was eventually pass down through the House of Hresvelg. Occasionally raises Mt when using combat arts and staggering blows. Key: Rhea/Seiros | Immaculate One Gallery Rhea B19-045HN artwork.png Seiros B19-102HR artwork.png Immaculate One berserk B19-048HN artwork.png White Beast's portrait fe16.png|This cardinal of the Church of Seiros has been transformed and gone mad due to the rage of the Immaculate One. The_Immaculate_One.jpg Rhea Portrait highquality.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: 'Inconclusive: ' Category:Fire Emblem Category:Nintendo Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Longevity Users Category:Dragons Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Sword Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Madness Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Leaders Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6